ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Dragoon
The dragoon job only has a C- in sword skill which caps at 220, not a C+ at 230. Also if I'm not mistaken, the Defensive wyvern will use a healing breath when the dragoon casts a spell and ANY party member is at 1/3 HP or lower. --Raithen 18:36, 22 January 2007 (MST) Wyvern Job Traits Removed the attack/accuracy bonus from the wyvern's ability list, as it's completely unfounded. Supposedly, wyverns are DRGs themselves, thus getting the Attack Bonus at level 10, Dragon Killer at level 25, and Accuracy Bonus at level 30 (and whatever level the 2nd one is at). I haven't seen any tests to prove this, so I've put verification tags on the traits in hopes someone will perform some. The only fact going for it right now is that the wyverns have Dragon Killer, which as Dragons, they shouldn't have. ~ Karuberu 22:51, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Makes sense for them to have traits of a Dragoon since they mimic their masters. BG tested a while ago that every animal type mob has a job class which assigns the mob's attributes and job traits. Most enemies for example are WAR/WAR, rabbits,Dhalmels,Sheep etc.. Crabs are PLD/WAR and Beetles are PLD/WAR which is why they gain defense at certain levels and have MP pools. Sea Puks are DRG/DRG as they do not double attack like other animals, but their family type is dragon so they are both intimidated and are able to intimidate dragoons. The same can be presumed for Dragoon wyverns. Dragoon Wyverns are a mob therefore require a job class. It's safe to say they're Dragoon types since they can intimidate dragons starting from level 25. One can then presume they have Attack Bonus and Accuracy Bonus as well. It is impossible to test for those traits on a pet because their accuracy formulas are different than players. --Seraphus 01:51, 28 August 2007 (CDT)Seraphus In response to Seraphus post "Sea Puks are DRG/DRG as they do not double attack like other animals, but their family type is dragon so they are both intimidated and are able to intimidate dragoons." I believe you meant "are able to intimidate dragons" Dragoons are NEVER intimidated by dragonkin unless Terrorized. I also question puks having either Drg as their main or subjob as I have never encountered a wyvern being intimidated by one. --Diraphe 15:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I know Wyverns have Dragon Killer, but I'm not sure it's because they are Dragoons. Sure, it makes sense, but we can't go purely on that. If someone can prove that wyverns do not have Dragon Killer until level 25, then that would be enough to remove all the verification tags, otherwise they need to stay on. Also, I've never had a Puk intimidate my wyvern, I'd like to see a screenshot of that (a link to a discussion would also do). ~ Karuberu 15:35, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Presuming something doesn't mean it's accurate enough to say something has said trait. Monster's attack/acc ratios can and have been tested. Please don't go around saying something has a trait/ability unless you got some data to back it up. (Vail-siren 06:11, 29 August 2007 (CDT)) /DNC Wyvern I have just added dancer support job (/DNC) to the Offensive Wyvern category. I confirmed this just recently. Weaponskills triggered elemental breaths, and dances did not activate Healing Breath at < 25% HP.--Winterglaive 16:10, 25 November 2007 (UTC) dances are JAs they wont trigger healing breath anyways... only trigger for that is magic Sanjuro asura 05:21, July 14, 2010 (UTC) If it hasn't been already, DRG/dnc Weaponskills should be tested for the elemental breath proc rates -- Offensive-type Elemental Breath has, IIRC, a higher proc rate for the monster's elemental weakness than those of Multipurpose-type Elemental Breath. We can therefore test if DRG/dnc is Offensive or Multipurpose by comparing the proc rates of the various elements of Elemental Breath and comparing that data to the target monster's elemental weakness. --Volkai 11:54, September 23, 2010 (UTC) How-To Guide: Dragoon The How-To Guide: Dragoon should not be linked--at least, not yet. There are many things wrong with it, but this excerpt examplifies its two major flaws: :Dragoons get it incredibly easy, because they get only weapon in the game they actually excel at: Polearms. 1. Pervasive, non-objective commentaries such as "Dragoons get it incredibly easy," yet it's not named as a personal guide as other personal guides. While its author is gracious in inviting everyone to improve the guide, the material present is blatantly personal in tone, and the guide's name should reflect that. 2. Questionable "factual" statements. In this particular case, it's well know that DRG can equip some dagger, sword, club, and staff; it's plainly listed on the Dragoon page. At best, this guide muddles the concept between "can equip" and "should equip"; at worse, it's an indication of the author's inadequate knowledge of DRG job and FFXI in general. This guide should be renamed and set to template to reflect its nature, or removed the link from page at this time, until it can be brought up to the standard of a . Leaving the link in at this point in time is a disservice to the users of Dragoon page. Here's another cringe inducing except to drive home the points: : You get Jump once you hit Lv.10. This immediately places you at the top of the TP-gaining list until about Lv.30, when Samurai gets Meditate. --FFXI-Itazura 14:56, 14 February 2008 (UTC) I had someone else want another one of my guides changed to a User Guide. Really, I don't care. I just don't really think it's necessary. Yes, it's done in first person, but if anyone adds something, I give them credit and add it in. It's an open first-person guide. I wouldn't care if you added "by Stammer" outside of the guide, but I wouldn't like "by Stammer" in the guide's link itself. And what exactly did you mean by "it's an indication of the author's inadequate knowledge of DRG job and FFXI in general."? That's offensive. --Stammer 14:47, 14 February 2008 (EST) glurion of phoenixes guide sorry glurion but i took yr guide out. it's incomplete, work on it on yr own space; and no disrespect but i didn't find anything in it that made it preferable to any of the existing guides. some of the information isn't even accurate, not looking to nitpick though. maybe edit one of the others at yr discretion, i believe that's the kosher thing to do. too many people writing comprehensive jobs guides, let's not blitz new dragoons with the choices because we all felt we could teach them something. charlottie 07:06, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ---- why someone has removed DRG: Ten Commandments? it was the most entertaining and informative thing there. --Awangarda 22:57, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Weird game text Does anyone know what this means? "The status parameters of have increased." It happens frequently at the end of fights. -Moggly 05:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) It's the wyvern getting stronger with XP thing they added a while back. Guess they threw in a status update on it now. --Volkai 15:36, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Zan's Guide I think we should take out Zan's guide from the page - it's not useful due to being completely outdated, and according to the last page it's not even finished. --Psepha 22:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't let your wyvern die. Heal it by kneeling. LDf5% 22:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) DRG Post June 2010 Update Various testing on the AH boards and Blue Gartr have apparently confirmed the presence of Accuracy Bonus III and Attack Bonus II Job Traits. Can anyone else confirm so these can be added to the list of Job Traits? Both tests were observed on Greater Colibri at level 80 from what I've read. Doluka 04:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Artifact Armor I rearranged the artifact armor tables into a manner that easily fits all of the information (including the new Empyrean armor) in to one line, puts all related information together, and changes a few things to match with other parts of the tables. (For example, added the AF weapon to the weapon section, and since many pages show the Empyrean NQ, +1, and +2 all in one table, did the same with the Artifact and Relic). I haven't implemented it into the actual page yet, you can view it User:TinDragon/Sandbox/JSE. If within the next few days nobody has any arguments against it I'll put it in the main page and save the current tables in case we need to change it back. User:TinDragon (talk) 16:29, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I would NOT put af weapon with relic/mythic/empyrean weapons, af weapon does not have the traits that those weapons do and there is no easy way to title that section to include the af weapon. Leave the af weapon with the af armor like it is currently. I would also ask the admin about your change to verify they dont have any issues. Also do consider that some people do not have large monitors and your change would cause page scrolling of the job pages, people do use netbooks to view wiki and may have this issue. You should post your suggestion on each job talk page and move the discussion to the talk page for the change imo. Not everyone would look at the talk page of drg for info on a change like this. --Icari 16:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The only reason I moved it was because it seemed like it fit with other weapons more than the AF armor, but it really could go with either, so I'll just leave it alone (or depending on the page you're looking at, put it back :p). I did also just notice that problem with smaller screens. I've got a large monitor at work but when I opened up the page it had shifted the tables a bit (though it had just used multiple lines for some sections instead of scrolling). To fix this I'll probably keep the same four tables but push it back to two lines. Thanks for the suggestions, as soon as I get a chance I'll make a post on the other talk pages. User:TinDragon (talk) 15:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Smithing/Restoring Breath Since these two abilities are in the Pet Command Menu (according to their respective pages, my dragoon isn't high enough), don't they belong on a seperate table, possibly with Dismiss, like the summoner page? Natsuhiko 22:22, December 15, 2010 (UTC)